youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Vailoc
Vailoc or Zafer Necipoglu '''(previously known as '''malcolm1466), is a Turkish YouTuber who currently has 150,000+ subscribers. He has created videos since March 2016. About Vailoc is a vlogger and a gamer who once was malcolm1466; '''an old account of Vailoc which he used to attack PewDiePie. '''Vailoc can't walk. He announced that he was disabled at that time which is the reason why he uses a wheelchair. He has since specified in his video, "TALKING ABOUT MY DISEASE", that he is affected by Duchenne muscular dystrophy, a muscular weakness disorder more common in males than females. Operation PewDeadPie Malcolm1466 has overthrown the Turkish government after leading a military coup and abolishing the Constitution of 1982, replacing it with a new one. He then proclaims himself the Sultan of the Neo-Ottoman Empire and leads the newly proclaimed state to a more religious and radical Islamist path. The former president Erdoğan flees with the Turkish government in exile to Russia. Malcolm1466 and the military then immediately starts creating battle plans for their planned new conquest on the world to make Turkey a dominant power once again. He has decided to start the expansion of the state in Sweden by influencing radical Islamists to cause unrest and chaos to countless villages. He has sent King Felix I of Sweden a video about an ultimatum of surrendering Sweden to the Ottomans or he will face the Sultan's wrath. King Felix refuses and the Ottomans invaded by throwing goat poop and water balloons on the Stockholm Palace and attempted to kill King Felix himself. King Felix was enraged and launched a counter-attack and pushed the Ottomans all the way to the city of Istanbul, which was now under siege by enraged and screaming 9 year olds. Sultan Malcolm1466 was crying on his bed and calling his mother for help because he can't sleep due to the screeching from the enraged children and decided to sign an unconditional surrender. The Neo-Ottoman Empire has been split and the Turkish people were deported back to Mongolia, the former Turkish homeland. The people who chose to stay were assimilated and became soulless constructs just like the rest of the Bro Army. The Turkish government in exile just screwed off because Turkey is gone. The return of the Sultan The former Sultan, Vailoc, has uploaded "the truth" in which he explains what he really thinks of PewDiePie. He has proven that the "PewDiePie sucks!" video was fake. He only wanted attention from other people. His subjects did not like him and to him they looked like they were only forced to be nice to him. The girls didn't like him either so he remained unmarried and virgin. He was manipulated by his own advisors such as TigerForever, Zurxer and EVIL CRASH BANDICOOT '''who were secretly against him and influenced his actions which might've been the cause of the failure of his grand invasion. Revenge of the Sultan (Current) '''Vailoc is gaining more and more power in YouTube and desires to recruit his followers to retake Anatolia and restore the empire he has dreamed of ever since he was born. Category:Users that joined in 2016 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Turkish YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:Gaming YouTubers